In the decorating of ceramic flatware, the ware is sequentially passed through a feeding station, a centering station, and a decorating station. Various techniques are used for the decorating of plates, such as serigraphy, decalcomania and other like processes.
An apparatus using the serigraph process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,345 of J. K. Martin. That apparatus includes a screen or stencil, and a base supporting a plate to be decorated. The base elevates until the screen contacts the plate and conforms to the shape of the plate. A squeegee or similar applicator then rotates around the screen to provide contact of the screen with the plate, and in order to print the decoration on the plate.
This apparatus effects a single print on the plate (either on the center or on the rim of the same). In order to decorate both parts of the ware, i.e., the center and the rim, the plate must pass through a first station for printing of the center and thereafter pass through a second station for printing of the rim. This makes the process rather slow and hampers production speed.
In an attempt to increase production, and provide for simultaneous printing of the center and rim, a printing plate was prepared with the decoration in bas relief, and a paint applicator was passed over the printing plate to fill the figures with paint. A doctor blade or similar element was then employed for removing the excess paint from the printing plate, leaving just the paint within the decorations. A silicone transfer pad was then employed to pick up the paint within the decorations and then to transfer the paint to the wares to be painted.
This type of printing produces a gradual loss of elasticity of the silicone transfer pad resulting in deformations of the pad and a loss of fidelity in the printing.
Further, as the transfer pad must move between one station where it picks up the paint, and to another station where it effects the printing, this results in a reduction in production speed to to the required translation movement. Additionally, the machine is complex and costly.